Not Applicable.
The present invention relates generally to tools that perform clearing operations on aquatic vehicles and more particularly to a tool for the clearing of weeds and/or debris which clog and wrap around grates, anchors, propellers, motors and swim platforms attached to jet skis and boats.
With the use of water craft of all sizes becoming more prevalent in all types of bodies of water, the collection of weeds and/or debris in grates, around propellers, on anchors and swim platformsxe2x80x94basically any portion of a water craft that is being dragged through or chums through water and or sandxe2x80x94has become troublesome. On personal water craft, the user has to dive under or at the least become partially submerged under the vehicle in order to remove weeds clogging the intake grate. On boats, especially larger boats, the user usually has to hang over the edge of the boat to remove weeds which can wrap around the anchor or swim platform or be in the water opposite the propellers or bent over the back end of the vehicle to reach the propellers. Each of these situations being uncomfortable, inconvenient and potentially dangerous.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a tool that is versatile in use for the variety of items on a water craft which can become tangled or clogged with weeds and/or debris. A tool that is simple in design for user convenience with ease of storage and for ease of access.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is xe2x80x9cprior artxe2x80x9d with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. xc2xa71.56(a) exists.
It is the primary objective of the invention to provide a versatile tool which can clear weeds and/or debris from intake grates, swim platforms, anchors, motors and propellers located on or attached to aquatic vehicles.
It is an objective of this invention to be a tool that can be used from along side or in/on the aquatic vehicle.
It is an objective of this invention to be a tool that can be stored in such a fashion as to be easily accessible to the user for the use(s) identified above.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a tool that will float so as not to become lost if the tool is dropped in the water.
In accordance with these and other objectives of the invention, there is provided a one piece unit consisting of an elongated slightly curved handle that has a ridged grip with a hole through the end at one end of the handle and a pronged means at the opposite end.
The tool to dislodge and clear weeds and debris from grates on personal water craft and from platforms, inboard and outboard propellers and anchors on boats either from along side or onboard the aquatic vehicle. The tool has a slightly curved elongated handle with a ribbed grip on one end and a mullet pronged head at the opposite end. The ribbed grip, handle and prongs are attached and form one singular piece. The ribbed grip is composed of hard plastic ridges which encircle the handle portion perpendicular to the length of the handle and makes the tool as easy to handle wet as when dry. It also allows for the user to rotate and manipulate the tool with ease in order to dislodge, loosen and remove weeds and/or debris wrapped around grates, anchors, platforms and/or propellers. The ridged grip end has a small hole drilled through the handle for the placement of a strap or chain. The handle portion of this tool is a slightly curved cylindrical rod. The slightly curved form of the handle allows the user to reach under and around the hull of the personal water craft or boat to the grate or propeller either from along side the vehicle or from on or in the vehicle. The pronged end of the tool consists of two tines permanently attached to the end opposite the grip. The user can wedge the tines/prongs between and among the weeds and/or debris wrapped around or, clogging the item on the water craft and with a push-pull action cause their removal.